User talk:Aleal
Hey, Andrew! Thanks for deleting that redirect. I remembered something I've been wanting to ask you. Can you take a look at Talk:CAMPO? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm going to get to the letter soon, but I just wanted to comment that I wish Michael Jackson had done so much more with the Muppets than just the other 1978 Christmas special. I swear he might have been on Sesame Street as a kid, but that could just be wishful thinking. It's amazing how many people swear that Free to Be You and Me was a Sesame or Muppet special. I'm glad the wiki helps clear that up. -- Ken (talk) 02:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Letter question Hey, can we change all the letter pages (A, B, etc.) to say that they're in the English alphabet, and not Roman? There was some back and forth a long time ago, and I really think we should use English, since this is an English language website. Also, are we going to get to make a page about you? (Just curious.) -- Ken (talk) 06:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that was a MuzikJunky change, and an inaccurate one too on a number of counts (apparently it's called the Latin alphabet, not Roman, by most, and is the basis but it's not identical in particular, with regards to U). Go ahead and fix wherevere you see it, or else remove the adjective entirely. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::O K, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, did Plaza Sésamo ever do anything with ch, ll, ñ, or rr as letters? -- Ken (talk) 01:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::There were some books from Abrete Sesamo these which included them. And it looks like they might have been Plaza Sesamo sponsors -- see Episodio 735 for example. -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Alphabeat performers I saw a comment you made at Talk: Chrissy about the alphabeats not having semi-consistent performers. I'd like to point out that the lavendar member, who is the more vocal one of the duo, always sounds the same to me. He sounds like he's voiced by Jeff Moss (his voice isn't too different from Big Jeffy's). If you have access to the clips, the lavendar one can be heard clearly in "Rock 'N Roll Readers" and "Cluck Around the Clock"... Hmm, that's less than I'd thought. --Minor muppetz 02:05, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Date linking Hi, Andrew! When you get a chance, I'd love to have your thoughts on the date links discussion on Current events. -- Danny (talk) 23:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Done. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Nobility Hey Kid, I figured you of all people might have fun sprucing these pages up: Prince Charles and Lady Diana. -- Nate (talk) 19:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can you give me your thoughts over at Talk:The World According to Sesame Street? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Answered! And I'm glad you're tackling this. I've had my DVD sitting here for ages but haven't got around to doing much with it (I just glanced at Amazon and realized it's now out of print, possibly due to the switch to Genius and Genius not reissuing it yet). So if you want anything screengrabbed, let me know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, be sure to look at the Independent Lens website, which has lots of good stuff, including this interview with the filmmakers, which mentions a couple other festivals in passing, by the way. Independent Lens is basically a TV outlet for projects already produced as independent films, so they can be seen by a wider audience, not just those who can make it to festivals. That's one reason so many great animated shorts, even the ones which win Oscars, aren't widely seen because so many never made it beyond the festival circuit (at least the Academy itself, in recent years, has rectified that with DVDs including all short nominees and winners, or at least as many as they can obtain permission to include). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the tips! I'll have to look around at my colleges, too! I love this documentary! -- Ken (talk) 05:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Notability of fan projects Hey, Andrew! I was wondering if you could take a look at Category talk:Muppet Fandom. I have some questions on how we regulate our coverage of fan-made items (such as fansites). You seem to have a good grasp on these kind of things and I recall there was a discussion a while back (I can't find it now) about not creating articles on all the various Muppet parodies that show up on YouTube. Thanks! -- Brad D. (talk) 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Up with Oz Hey, I saw Up, and I saw Frank Oz's dad's name in the credits. (I had seen you mention it on Scott's talk page, so I made sure to look for it.) But I still don't know why he's mentioned. Has anybody explained why yet? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 16:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Short answer is we don't know yet. I expect it will be explained in more detail on the audio commentary. My theory, however, given that it was a specific credit as an inspiration, given the region and the age of Docter and his colleagues, is that it likely stems from Oznowicz's years at Fairyland, as head puppeteer, performer, designer, mentor to trainee puppeteers and accessible to visitors from all accounts, and so on. So he seems to have been both a general inspiration but also a partial model for Carl as far as the scenes at the zoo/animal park and so on (it's in the section headed "to the real life Carl and Elles" etc). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! That makes sense. I also thought it was cool that the ice cream place is a real local landmark. I've already seen it in 2-D and 3-D, and I already want to buy it! -- Ken (talk) 21:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Do you remember what we said about mentioning co-productions and translations of SS songs on song pages? I don't want to ruin Oscarfan's good time, but he's adding stuff about Plaza Sesamo episodes to song pages, and I thought we had said we weren't doing that, but now I can't find where we discussed it. I think it was brought up because Paul was doing something similar with Sesamstraat. Anyway, I didn't want to barge in there and say, "Hey, what are you doing?" because 1) I'm not an admin, and 2) I can't remember what we had said about it before. So I wanted to double-check our policy. Thanks, and I promise I'll write you tonight! -- Ken (talk) 03:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you'd mostly discussed it with Danny but looking through the contributions history, I can't find anything amiss. What I do see is a couple things mentioning cases where the song was performed by the *cast*, not just a dub, so that's a different matter. The issue as far as I recall was just that we weren't counting international video releases of original US songs dubbed into other languages. But a performance of it by the local Muppets or cast is legit and worth noting (and in many of the other countries, actually fairly uncommon). You can check with Danny but so far I don't see anything that doesn't fit; as I recall, with Paul, the issue was noting stuff that was just dubs and creating a separate page for the Dutch title for ''Rubber Duckie and that kind of thing. It would be different if it was just noting the Spanish dubbing. And I've had a lot to share with you as well but haven't got around to it (just popped in between watching All Creatures Great and Small with Mom). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, that makes sense. So it's okay to mention when another country's show performs it with their cast, not a dub of US material. I'll have to keep an eye out for stuff like that. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Super Nanny Why was Irvine's link in Super Nanny changed? -- T.J. (talk) 18:12, May 22 2009 (UTC) :Take a look at recent changes. I'd been meaning to rename the page for sometime (as per old discussions over Cecil the List and character pages with a "the Blank" form which was not actually used in dialogue or text). She's always been Irvine or Oscar's niece Irvine, never "Irvine the Grouch." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::OK I gotcha. So are you gonna rename it now? -- T.J. (talk) 18:16, May 22 2009 (UTC) :::Did you look at recent changes? The page was moved before you left your note here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I didn't see the move log. By the way are admins the only people who can move pages? I wasn't planning on moving any pages but I wanted to ask you anyway. Thanks!! -- T.J. (talk) 18:21, May 22 2009 (UTC) :::::Only admins when it involves moving over an establised page or redirect; if you think a page needs to be renamed, raise a question on a talk page or, if it's provably incorrect, mention it to an admin. And you don't have to look at the separate move log, just "Recent changes" (right there in the sidebar, next to "Upload image"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::::::OK thanks. Hey do you think I'll ever become an admin? How do you earn the right to be one anyway? -- -- T.J. (talk) 18:26, May 22 2009 (UTC) :::::::Please don't change what other people write in their talk pages (I typed provably and I meant provably). And right now, the Wiki has all the admins that are needed, but it's by invitation, in essence, based on a long established history of reliable and useful edits, work in dealing with specific problems, good community relations, and general character, among other things. It's more of a responsibility than a privilege, especially when dealing with vandalism or other blocks as well as general organizational issues, and trust me, not always to be envied. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry. What does provably mean? Well I'm always here if you guys need more admins but I respect your answer. -- T.J. (talk) 19:49, May 22 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Provably means something that can be proved, so "provably wrong" means precisely that, where it can be easily demonstrated that a mistake was made (by comparison to title cards, checking an actual episode versus old unreliable memories, typos, etc.) -- 20:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh I see. Thanks. Well like I said if you guys ever think you need more admins I'd be more than happy to help & I know I could handle the responsibility. -- T.J. (talk) 20:24, May 22 2009 (UTC) You've been tweeted I gave you a shout-out on the Muppet Wiki Twitter account... :) -- Danny (talk) 00:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::May you sell a million copies! -- Ken (talk) 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Help with images Hey there. :) I thought I might ask you a question that I have real big trouble on. Whenever I upload an image,which are mostly Sesame Street images from Sesame Street.org or Youtube,it always keeps saying that the file was corrupt. Do you suppose there's something I'm doing wrong? I put in the appropriate file endings,(mainly jpg for me anyway),although it doesn't seem to want to cooperate with me. Soul Man I posted a question at Talk: Soul Man, and since you are the only person who has contributed to the Soul Man page, I wodnered if you'd be able to answer. --Minor muppetz 01:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Question Since Danny and Brad happened to bring up Tennessee O'Neil from The Country Bears the other day, I was wondering: Is his name a takeoff on Tennessee Williams and Eugene O'Neill, or is that just a coincidence? -- Ken (talk) 02:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives